The sun has come again, to hold you
by PrinceSei
Summary: Murdoc gets drunk. 2D can't take the abuse of Love anymore. Can he tell Murdoc how he truly, truly feels? Story better than summary. Murdoc x 2D Slash. Rated M for Later content. Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Rum flavored

The room was cold, dimly lit, a bit close spaced in the position this man was in. there was no sunlight, no grass, nor was there hope. There was only fear. 2D looked around his room, taking in every detail slowly. He was curled up on his bed, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He looked to the corner of the room. An empty rum bottle. _Hmm…'s all gone._ He Unfolded his arms and legs and spread out against his matress. He sighed, looking over to his clock. It read 3:34 A.M. He groaned a bit, turning his body over to face the wall. Plastic beach sure wasn't something he planned in his future, but neither was the night before this one..

_The air in the room was thick, awkward tension lingered; 2D was sitting in the study, watching the screen as animated clips played in front of him. He sat there, motionless, for what seemed like hours. The sounds of boots were thumping down out of the lift, and towards the globe in the room. 2D slowly looked over his shoulder, watching as Murdoc took a long bottle from the globe, holding it close under his arm about to turn on his heel. "How many more of those do ye fink is gonna last when you keep drinkin em.." The elder man swung back around and watched as The other man's face cringed a bit, turning back to watch the screen. "Say that again, two-dents?" He shook his head, keeping a tight grib on the handles of the seat as he heard the similar sound of boots got closer to his stiffened figure. Murdoc rested his free hand on 2D's shoulder, leaning down to his ear. "Im not exactly in the best mood, dullard, I suggest you keep your trap shu-" "HOW COULD YOU NOT BE IN THE BEST MOOD? You took me against my will, got a new island, 'ot a new album, and, and, are you really that selfish, muds?!" Murdoc looked at him, his eyes a bit widened by 2D's new confidence gain. He took another step forward, dropping his bottle on the floor as he gripped the collar of the other man's shirt, pushing him deeper into the seat. "Your just a cheeky little bloke today, arent you?" 2D sniffed the aroma of alchohol as Murdoc breathed, he turned his head away, clearing his throat a bit. "Murdoc, yer drunk" The bassist chuckled to himself a bit, as his hands kept their grip on 2D's shirt, driving him as far into the seat as he could. He struggled a bit, placing his hands on Murdocs, nudging them a bit. "M-muds! Im sorry, Please, let go of me! You're scary when you're drunk!" Murdoc curved his lips into a grin, pulling 2D off his seat a bit. "Mmmmm…You ain't to shabby, dullard.." The bluenette blinked, keeping his hands on the older man's as his feet struggled with keeping themselves upright "Shabby? Whoddy'e mean? And can you please put me down?" Murdoc loosened his grip a bit, only to be followed by scooping the singer into his arms. He fidgeted a bit, looking up at the bassist considering if maybe he'd gone mad. The bassist stepped into the lift, pushing a button to take him back to his bedroom, 2D took notice of this. " W-wait, muds, why are we goin to your room?" He didn't answer. " Muds! Are you really this drunk?!" The older man chuckled, looking down at the singer. "Relax, Stu. I jus wanna show you something." Stu. He hasn't been called that in a long looked down a bit, hiding the light glaze of pink that stained his cheeks. "Muds, I think you should get some rest, ye?" He was ignored once again. The other stepping out of the lift, still fumbling about with 2D in his arms. He wobbled over to his door, setting down the bluenette as he fumbled with the door, cursing while he tried to open it. "damn it…augh..fuck.." He finally got the door open, stepping inside taking a hold of 2D's wrist. 2D followed him inside, looking around the room to see if there was something Murdoc maybe wanted him to clean. If that was the case he might as well clean this whole room. "Alright Murdoc, Here's Yer bed, I should be heading to bed to, so, goodnight." He turned around to take his leave until a strong arm grabbed a good handful of his hair, tugging him backwards onto the bed. "Y'OUCH!!!!" 2D yelped, gritting his teeth. "Muds! What was that Fo-" He was cut off, a hand pressing his lips closed "shutup, dullard."_

2D sniffed, and small tears were forming at the corners of his dents. His headache came back, and it was getting worse by the second. "oh, geez." He fumbled off his bed, looking around his floor for the tiny capsule of pills.

Nearly tripping, he lifted up his foot to see the tiny capsule. He leaned over, picked up the small container, and opened the safety-featured lid. He dry swallowed several, looming over to the pile of dvd's that sat on the floor. He quietly sat down on his knees, flipping through them. " Hmmm, nah.." He flipped through 3 more. "Oh, that ones good.." he flipped through a couple more. _Drip. _He wiped the liquid from the box cover and kept looking through them. _Drip drip. _He wiped the corners of his dents, sniffing a bit while also trying to clean the boxes. He sobbed a bit, but realized this and quickly stopped himself from doing so. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Now now, 2D, You'r a strong fellow you are! Your pills are setting in, and you should be alright in a few short minutes you should!"

2D climbed up onto his bed, burying his head into the pillow before slipping away into a relaxing sleep. "G'night.."


	2. Sunset

Yeeps! Hey there everyone. Just wanted to let you know ill update as much as I can. This is my first Fic, so Ill try not to SUCK. Also, im sorry for some of the short chapters. Ill make some longer than others.

Long fingers pulled a ciggerate to the older gentlemans's lips, taking a drag. He looked around the recording studio, seeing if anything else might keep his attention from going to sleep. He looked over to the clock_. 3:34._

_Hmmm….not even that late, I suppose I should start heading to sleep soon, eh?_ He set down his bass against the wall, clasping his hands and outturning his wrists to crack his knuckles. He walked around one of the desks, pulling out the chair under it and plopping down on the seat. He sighed, using a free hand to rub his temple.

He took another drag from his ciggerate, looking down at his hand seeing a small cut formed on the tip of his finger. "Hmmph…fucking bloke…" He leaned back into his chair, staring more intently at the small cut on his finger.

_ The younger man cupped the bassist's cheek, leaning up a bit to connect their lips together. It was a bold, quiet move. One the bassist wouldn't expect from the bluenette that layed beneath him. Murdoc kissed back, his grip tightening around the singer's other wrist. _

_2D yelped a bit into the kiss, separating their lips trying to wriggle his other wrist out of murdocs grip. "Murdoc! Yer hurtin me a bit…mind lettin me go?" The bassist simply replied by shaking his head, gripping the singer's other wrist and pinning them above his head. _

_The Younger man wriggled under Murdoc a bit, looking up at the bassist with a red tint sprawled over his face. Murdoc Grinned, showing off his jagged smile. He leaned down a bit, sinking his head into the crook of 2D's neck. 2D let out a small sigh, wriggling a little more under the bassist as his hands tried to wiggle themselves free. "Really now, you cant 'ave me pinned down if ye's goin to sleep. Let me go, you really need yer rest."_

_Murdoc shook his head a bit, lightly nawing on 2D's skin. The other man let out a small gasp, still wriggling his wrists. The Bassist cringed a bit, pulling his hand away from the grip and holding it close to his face, examining the small cut on his finger. " You scratched me, you stupid, ughh.." He rolled off of the singer, laying on his side trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. He then grumbled a bit, falling asleep afterward. _

Murdoc shook his head, throwing the cig to the ground before using his heel to put out the ember. " I got to stop drinking so bloody much..sweet Satan…" He stood up, grabbing his shirt from the table before heading out the door.

He stepped into the lift, examining the levels of the building. _2D's room._ He scoffed, pushing the button to the study. Leaning back waiting for the lift to take off, he thought about the singer a bit. How he might be holding up, How idiotic it is, how pretty.

He stepped out of the lift when the ding came, annoyed at how long that small little trip seemed. He stretched his arms, heaving a sigh before looking around the room. _What a bloody mess…_

He walked over to his Piranha tank, leaning down, looking closely at each individual one. He looked to the bottom right, a brightly colored pink piranha hiding in a can. He grumbled a bit, tapping the glass for a response from the fish. Nothing. It stared blankly At Murdoc.

He sighed again, standing straight again as he turned his heel to walk over to the window. He took in the scenery. _Hmm..Not much really…Oh look, a bottle. Oh look, another…Sod all the Plastic._

He shrugged off that thought, taking another look. Plastic beach was HIS. And he was damn proud of it. He pressed his hand on the glass, noticing that the sun was beginning to rise. _Damn it…_

He dropped his arm to his side, walking back over to the lift. He pushed the button, waiting for the lift to open its doors. He tapped his foot, thinking of random tempos. The doors opened, And he quickly stepped inside the lift.

He pushed a button for the master bedroom. The doors closed, and he was off. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the ride to stop. And he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _'The dullard's still on my mind…_

He stayed on the thought, still waiting for the lift to reach his destination. _Sweet Satan…._

HOORAH! Chapter DOS! Sorry for the LONG ASS DELAY. Ill try to update a little faster, alright? And im also sorry it's a bit…dramatic. I promise it will get happier and funnier towards later chapters, kee? Stay tuned!


	3. Glitch

2D slowly opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he fidgeted in his position a bit. His head throbbed in pain, it hurt to blink, and to top it all off, the medication didn't seem to be doing anything of making him forget those previous events.

He sighed, raising his hand to rub his eyes from the pain. _…Maybe is all passed over by now, yeah? 'Sides, Its Muds were talking about here! 's not like this is the first time this has ever happened to him…he probably had a lot of these..Drunken experiences with lots of peo…_He stopped his thoughts. Other people. With Murdoc? No. They're not at Kong anymore, it's all different now. Everything has a more complicated surface now, everything has a longer story.

2D mustered up all the strength he could to sit up, flailing his hands around his bed sheets to find some more pills. There were none.

Just a couple empty bottles and wet sheets. He sighed again, trudging his gangly figure over the edge of the bed and onto his feet. He peered around the room, left right, then to his clock. _Almos noon.._He was a bit surprised he didn't sleep much longer past that.

He remembered back in Kong, a usual dose of pills would knock him unconscious for at least a day, maybe longer.

He brought up a hand to run across his hair, and twisted his face a bit from the slick texture. " Lord, s' been a long while since my las shower, maybe I bes be takin one soon.." He shook his hair, trying to get the slick texture off his scalp. No help. He quickly rummaged around his room, picking up any clothes that looked clean and headed out the door.

Murdoc tossed around on his bed, knocking over a bottle from the nightstand next to him, causing the liquid to splash onto the floor with a loud crash. He grumbled, burying his head deeper into his mattress trying to ignore the world surrounding him. He was screwed, and he knew it. He nearly fucked 2D, he nearly fucked his singer, and..his best mate.

He knew Stuart was stupid, but he definitely knew he was not stupid enough to let something like that slide so easily. What pondered around murdoc's mind the most was why 2D let him continue. His touch, his warm hands, cupping the bassist's cheek.

Oh how he remembered that feeling. That one mere moment, and he had to go and fuck it all up.

He grunted, shifting his body a bit to help him sit up. He looked at the clock. "past noon..sweet..nhgh…time to get up then."

He wriggled his waist, throwing his legs off the side of the bed causing his feet to land in the spilled liquid. He winced a bit, feeling some glass going into the palm of his foot. "fuck…almost forgot about that!.." Sarcasm was not his best motive.

He looked around his room, searching for a rag, towel, anything. He furrowed his eyebrows, giving into using his bed sheets. He grabbed a handful of the bedsheets, throwing them onto the ground and using one of his feet to mop around the liquid, trying to soak up every drop.

He nodded, seeing that most of the liquid was soaked up, he threw the sheets to the other side of the room. He lifted his leg up to rest on his other knee. And examined closely to see where the glass might be. He lightly brushed his hand against his foot until he felt a twinge of pain. "Ah, think you can hide from me? You little, twat." He carefully pinched the piece of glass and flicked it away from his foot. He continued brushing his foot, to see if there might be more.

He nodded, seeing that he got all the pieces out; he let his foot down, pushing his body off the bed and re-gaining his balance. He looked around his room again, seeing if there might be any fresh clothes to change into. Nothing.

He shrugged, wearing the same outfit 2 days in a row wouldn't be that bad.

He was about to head out the door until something caught his attention. Something broken. He walked over to the object, and picked it up off the floor, examining it closely. It was nothing but a normal rock, with a few chaffs here and a few dents there. "Now how in the HELL, did this get in he-". Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a chilly breeze. Looking up he saw one of his windows has been broken.

"THE HELL?!?" He stood up, looking through the window down at the beach's floor to see if there might be any hint of who might have thrown it.

Down below he saw the cyborg, looking around the area as if something has trespassed. "Bloody, fucking, glitching piece of…"

Stuart stepped into the study, taking his usual spot in a theater chair looking out at the view of plastic beach. He sighed, looking down at his feet before gripping the towel on his head and setting it in the seat next to him.

He didn't hate plastic beach, though he didn't like it either. Only mixed feelings. It seems the only thing that ever kept him entertained is the TV, the jukebox, or his melodica. Nothing had much value anymore. Everything on this beach was Murdoc's, and if 2D did something wrong, he knew he would get hurt again.

He stood up, walking closer to the window keeping his gaze at the ocean. _'s So big an scary…would be kinda nice to be a sailor, yeah?_

He raised his hand and pressed it against the window. It felt cold, a bit like Kong. He looked down and saw the cyborg, trotting around the beach like it's looking for something.

He tilted his head a bit, looking around to see if there might be something that might have upset or confused the cyborg. He looked to the other side, further down the beach. He saw Murdoc, stomping towards the cyborg, flailing his hands a bit shouting.

2D giggled a bit. Seeing Murdoc angry from a distance was funny to him, but seeing him angry up close always scared the shit out of him. He knew he should be use to it by now, but the whole rush of being punched in the face or kicked in the ribs, isn't the same as when he was back in kong.

Kong. 2D sighed. Kong was all he could think of, and Murdoc wasn't making it easier on him. He looked down at the two again. Murdoc was shoving a rock in the Cyborg's face, and pointing at his window. 2D tilted his head again, looking over at the window. _Broken window eh? Wonder how that happened. Did she throw the rock maybe? Eh, who knows._

He looked down at the two again, watching Murdoc smack his robot upside the head shouting a few more words, before he turned around, walking back from where he came from in the first place.

2D gulped, stepping back from the window, and turning so that his back faced it. Pressing his back against the wall he slid down, waiting until his bottom finally landed on the floor. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall. "I gotta tell him sometime, 'r else wot? Thas it? One awkward night, and then nothing? Nope, not again..Not like last time." He thought back to Kong again. Last time, he referred to when album sales were going up. Murdoc and him were having a celebratory drink. Only difference? Murdoc didn't remember that night, and 2D would never tell him. That would only worsen the situation.

2D raised his hand to his shirt, clutching the fabric closest to his heart before letting out a tired groan. He honestly didn't feel like telling Murdoc. Not at that moment at least. Though he did have to talk out the other night. He knew he had to. He closed his eyes, letting his hand slowly return to its side.

Plastic beach was….eventful.

**BAH! Third chapter! Im getting the hang of writing a tad bit more now! But im sure more of the chapters will be longer and more fun to read.**

**Sorry if I carried out certain scenes a little toooooo long. That was my bad. Updates soon~**

**3**

**p.s. the 'wet sheets' in 2D's room was from crying. Not peeing. 3**


	4. Banana

_**This chapter has intense mild intimacy. Baderp. A long flashback scene. IM SORRY ALL THE SMUTTYNESS IS DRUNKEN SMUT.…THE NEXT ONE AFTER THIS WILL BE TOO. IM SORRY. ; A; oh and SLIIIIIGGHHHTTT ooc. Sorry. Again.**_

Murdoc slammed the door to his room closed as he stepped inside his bedroom, throwing his hat to the ground and sitting on the corner of his bed, burying his head into his hands. He hated all the maintenance his beach needed, and he hated all the screw-ups that were somehow occurring all at once.

He sighed, lifting up his head enough to gaze out his window. Plastic beach, point nemo, heaven on earth. He scoffed, standing up and looking around the room for something that might be able to patch up his window. "Stupid, stupid little robot, wait till I get my hands on your remote, then we'll see who's laughing…little...Shit..."

He looked around slowly until an idea set into his head. He then quickly jogged around to the other side of the room, kneeling down next to the nightstand. He looked at it a bit, seeing if it might be tall enough to cover up the hole.

_CRASH_

His head jerked to face the door. Suddenly even more crashes and gunshots were heard. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He stood up, throwing the door open and stomping towards the lift. There was no way someone was going to ruin the fun of being on this beach. He was already pushed over the edge, he didn't need help falling.

2D was on the beach, sitting on top of one of the rusted car's roofs on shore admiring the view of the water. He shifted his position a bit, scooting forward and laying back, folding his arms behind his head for support. He sighed, closing his eyes trying to let his surroundings calm him. He heard seagulls, the ocean waves, distant planes, going farther, and farther away. _Bang!Bang!_ He now heard gunshots, one after another. He kept his eyes closed, knowing it was only the android getting her daily fill of practice. He turned his body to lie on his side, using an arm as a pillow. Nothing seemed to be working out on plastic beach, and it worsened by the minute.

_They were in Murdoc's winne having drinks. Album sales were going through the roof, and they decided to have a celebratory drink. The Winnebago was filled with laughter, the aroma of cigarettes, and liquor scented the air. "I tell you dent-head, we really are living the life now. Tons of sales, tons of sweet, sweet looking groupies! This is the life." He brought the glass up to his lips and took a large gulp. 2D looked at him, sheepishly grinning before taking another drink of his beverage. "Well, rememba now muds, ye can't go havin to much fun jus because of our stardom. Lettin it all go to yer head like that can really make somefink go bad.'S all karma, really." _

_Murdoc let out a hearty laugh after downing his 3__rd__ shot. "Karma?! Well, I really doubt that, seeing as my past acts I did before this album probably threw me down even further down the bowels of hell."_

_2D let out a small chuckle, raising his glass to Murdoc a bit, signaling for more liquor. "Oh? What have we here Stu? Finally Going to drink like a man?" Murdoc chuckled, grabbing the tall slender bottle and pouring the liquid into 2D's small glass. 2D pouted a bit, fixing his posture to sit up straight. " Actually, Im jus bein a responsible man, and respecting the drinkin laws like everyone should.." Murdoc stopped for a moment and looked over at 2D. He set his shot glass down for a moment, looking into 2D's dents. "You…have GOT to be kidding me…" 2D gave him a confident nod in reply, followed by him bringing the shot up to his lips, taking a small sip. Murdoc Shook his head, at the sight, scooting close to 2D and taking the shot glass by force. "No no no no no!!! You don't take a sip from a shot glass!! YOU TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN SHOT!" At that comment being made Murdoc took the shot glass and pressed it roughly against 2D's lips, forcing him to down the whole shot. 2D choked a bit, trying to down the liquid. He pushed Murdoc a bit, enough to let him roll over and catch his breath. _

_2D shot his head back up, regaining his seat and grabbing the liquor bottle. "THE 'ELL WAS THAT FO MUDS?! EH?!" 2D got on his knees, tackling Murdoc to the floor and forcing the bottle to his mouth. Murdoc put his hands on the other's throat, trying to choke him and push him back at the same time, but the bluenette managed to sit up, still sitting on Murdoc. He positioned the bottle deeper in the older man's mouth, forcing him to drink every drop. "Les see how you like it when someone forces you to down some of the worst tasting liquor i ever came across!" Murdoc gagged a bit, finally settling his breathing and continued to drink the liquid. The older man chuckled, feeling the liquid finally taking it's effect on his body._

_2D just grinned, throwing the bottle to the side. "Well see? There you go, forcing people to choke on your disgustin drinks, and you make me throw yours away practically, yeah?" 2D giggled. He moved his leg a bit to climb off of Murdoc, until he felt a hand against his thigh. He let out a small gasp, looking down at Murdoc who wore a grin. _

_2D could feel his cheeks get red, and fumbled with his hands a bit. "eh….hahaha, Murdoc very funny. C'mon, let go of my leg." 2D tugged his leg a bit, placing his hand on Murdoc's. Murdoc chuckled a bit, using his hand to pull 2D down on top of him. The younger man yelped, landing on the other's torso._

"_Murdoc…really, we shouln be doin this,yer drunk..prolly my fault to begin with, jus..let go of me." Murdoc simply growled, slithering his hands down 2D's sides, sliding on top of his ass. 2D writhed a bit, letting his hands slide to Murdoc's shoulders, lightly holding onto him. Murdoc took in a deep breath, inhaling the young man's scent. He cupped 2D's bottom, receiving a soft whimper from the bluenette. 2D raised his head and looked up at Murdoc, who in return looked back. They held that gaze for what seemed like hours, turning into days. 2D leaned up, trying to close some of the distance between them. He gently pressed his lips to Murdoc's tightening his grip on the older man's shoulder. He wanted this to go slow. He wanted to make this moment last, and he would make sure it would._

_Murdoc kissed back, groaning a bit in response to it. He licked the bottom lip of 2D's tongue, at the same time using his hands to knead the singer's bottom. 2D moaned into the kiss, which allowed Murdoc to slip his tongue into the pretty boy's mouth. 2D couldn't process what was going on, he had no idea it would all lead to this, and he loved every minute of it. And what was the best part of it all? Murdoc wouldn't remember a thing. _

_2D released his grip on Murdoc's shoulders, slithering his hands down and placing them both on Murdoc's hands, applying pressure to them, encouraging him to squeeze harder. He didn't care if this was wrong, he needed this. Repressing these feelings all those years, he felt he deserved it._

_Murdoc broke the kiss, leaning his head to the side, aiming for 2D's neck. He leaned in, clinging his teeth to the singer's skin. A small moan erupted from the singers lips. Murdoc shifted one of his hands, sliding it higher and higher under the back of 2D's shirt. 2D's blush got deeper, bringing his arms back up and wrapping them around the bassist's neck. Murdoc growled, pushing them over so that they rolled over, him on top. _

_Murdoc looked down at 2D, one eye squinted, the other fully open. 2D knew Murdoc was never handsome, never really was. There was just something about him, something that could drive any woman/man mad. Was it the fringy haircut? Maybe the forgotten trail of stubble across his chin. Whatever it was, 2D wanted it. He wanted it all for himself. _

_The singer loosened a grip on one of his arms, bringing down his hand to cup Murdoc's cheek. The bassist leaned into his hand, enjoying the warmth of it. 2D lightly smiled. He wasn't use to Murdoc being so…soft. So kind with him. He enjoyed it. He knew he was only being like this because of the alcohol. Right? If that was the case, he would be soft with any of the groupies he did. And He knew for a fact he wasn't. Then what was it? What was making Murdoc the gentle lover he was being right now? Was it because he loved him back? No. That would never be the answer and he knew it._

_The thought of Murdoc never wanting him got to 2D, tears welling up in the corners of his dents. Murdoc looked down at him again, leaning down and using his elbows for support. He placed a hand on the boy's. "the hell are you crying for, stuart?" 2D sniffed, shaking his head a bit trying to reassure the bassist he was alright. "'s nothing muds, jus got some dust when I flipped over 's all…" Murdoc inched closer towards 2D's lips, leaning in until they were mere centimeters away. The singer sniffed again, closing his eyes and waiting for Murdoc's lips. The man smiled, pressing their lips together once again into a slow, passionate kiss. His hand reached down again, grabbing the hem of the singer's shirt and pulling it upwards, far enough so his chest was exposed. Milky white skin. He brushed a hand against his chest, in response received a small whimper from the other. _

_He smiled. Right now, at this moment, this skin was all his. He brought a hand up to the singer's nipple, tweaking it a bit. 2D tensed a bit, slightly gasping into the kiss from the sudden action. He was scared. What if this would ruin things with Murdoc? What if Murdoc would never speak to him again? He didn't want that. That's the last thing he wanted. 2D broke the kiss, panting a bit before looking into Murdoc's eyes. "I fink…I should…" He stopped his sentence short, getting off trail by the amazing feeling Murdoc's hand was delivering. _

_Murdoc stopped tweaking at the nipple, slowly sliding his hand down to 2D's member. He cupped the singer's manhood, fabric in-between the skin to skin contact. 2D moaned, arching his back a bit in the process. "nnghh…Murdoc w-wait.." _

_The bassist looked down at the singer's face, still kneading the younger man's manhood in his hand. "Mmmm…You're quite the sexy one, dullard..you know that?" 2D's breathing got heavier, his eyelids half closed. "H-Hold on…" Murdoc growled, oh how he loved his singer's throaty voice. He stopped his kneading, bringing his hand up to the blunett's chin, using his thumb to run along the other's lower lip, then bringing it back down resuming his actions. "say it again, you twit…" 2D opened his eyes a little more, trying his best to stifle back his moans. "S…say wot?" Murdoc grinned, finding the zipper on the singer's pants, pulling it down. "My Name…say it in that sexy little voice of yours, D." _

_2D gasped, feeling his member being caressed by Murdoc's hand. He wriggled under the bassist, arching his back a bit more to press against the older man's body. "cmon…I want to hear it again" He slid his hand around 2D's member, inching his thumb over and around the head. 2D's throat threw out another moan, making his body wriggle once again. "well, cmere, o-one quick..second." Murdoc leaned down a bit more, which allowed 2D to get close enough to push their lips together. Murdoc's heart jumped a bit, making his hand press a bit harder against 2D's shaft. The singer gasped, leaning his head back a bit as he did. He shook his head, "nngh, ahh…M-Murdoc…I-I can't.." _

_The singer stood softly pushed the bassist away, allowing him to sit up. He looked over at Murdoc, big apologetic eyes looking into color disoriented ones. He reached down and zipped up his pants, standing up and over next to Murdoc, quickly adjusting his shirt._

"'_m Sorry...." He kneeled down, kissing Murdoc on the cheek before wobbling over to the Winnebago's door. He looked back, and on cue, Murdoc did so as well. He sniffed again, blinking back the tears and opening the door, slowly closing it behind him. _

"mm…No….i can't.." 2D mumbled a bit, slowly opening his eyes and bringing up a hand to rub one of them. He propped himself up using his elbow, looking around at the scene. "…mussta fallen asleep…looks like it wasn for very long either…thank heavens..." He fully sat up, looking around the beach to see if anything might have occurred during his nap. And no, nothing did. What a surprise.

His dents widened a bit, remembering the mini-flashback that has just occurred. He mentally hit himself, wondering why he bothered getting mixed up in all of that in the first place. '_'f he's gonna shag me, then the leas he could do is do it sober…makes me feel like a last resort when 'e comes on to me drunk..'_

Then the idea struck him. If Murdoc Niccals wouldn't confront 2D sober, then 2D wouldn't confront Murdoc Niccals sober either. He thought it was the most brilliant idea he has ever come up with.

Murdoc grumbled, carrying some wires out of the lift and dropping them into a random corner in the broom cupboard. Otherwise known as, his robot's bedroom. "SIT!" He shouted at his robot, and in response she listened. He groaned, wiping his hand along his face and finished off with a sigh. "Alright, listen. I can't have you going around wrecking up the place like it's a fucking shooting range. This is MY beach. MY paradise. So, these are MY rules. Got that?" The robot nodded. "I understand completely, Murdoc-san."

The fact that the android itself was able to capture some of noodle's actual personality was creepy to Murdoc, scary even. Though, he will never accept the thought that this metal heap of garbage was a good replacement. It was more like a bad waste of time.

He sighed again, throwing a remote control on the ground, landing next to the android's feet. She leaned down and picked it up, pushing a button that seemed her to be sleep mode. Her body turned around, leaned forward, and stopped temporarily moving.

Murdoc grumbled to himself, "If I still had the real thing, at least I wouldn have to worry about fuck-ups around here, that was her job…"

2D peered around corners, sneaked around rooms until he got to the liquor stash. He opened up the globe, looking at all the bottles in awe. He had a difficult time choosing! They all looked so pretty, so shiny, so many different colors! He had to choose fast. He didn't have all the time in the world.

He let his hands skim around the bottles before he randomly selected two of them. He then quickly uncapped them, and started drinking, and about 45 minutes later, both bottles have been mostly consumed.

He hiccupped, wobbling and prancing over to the lift. He pushed the button, waiting for the doors to open.

_Ding._

"aw..erm…Awright, Muds..Time to get a talk…one and for all, wait…I mean..once! and for all." The doors opened, and he nearly tripped inside if it wasn't for the thin chambers. Instead his body collided into the metal, earning him a good headache. He spun around, leaning down to closely examine the choices on the lift panel. "er, les see….Ent-RAAHHH-NNceee…Nope…REEEEcording studio, hmmm, nope, AH! Here it is.." He pushed the button for the master bedroom, satisfied that he was able to accomplish that one task. The doors shut, and he was off.

Murdoc calmed down a lot more since this morning. All he needed was some wine, a box of cigarettes, and some peace and quiet. He looked over at the clock, _7:48. _Hmmm…well I suppose if I don't want to miss that radio show I should start heading up to the ol bedroom. He got up from his seat, adjusting his shirt and dusting off his pants. He walked over to the lift, pushing the button and waiting for the doors.

His mind trailed back to his singer. '_damnit…not now..' _ Though it was a little too late. Thoughts of the pretty blue-haired singer invaded his mind. Interviews, photoshoots, recording sessions, and all the other fun things they did together.

_Ding_

He stepped inside the lift, pushing the button for the bedroom. The doors closed, and he stepped back, leaning against the wall. He remembered when the band had a good sale. They usually celebrated by bowling, a movie, or even a nice dinner. Though him and 2D always had a drink.

''_m sorry…'_

Woah. What was that? Where did that even come from? The wine and cigarettes must have been getting to him. Everyone did always say that Murdoc, THE Murdoc Niccals was on his way to an early grave by combining the two most deadly habits. Smoking, and drinking. Never did anyone tell him it would make him hear things.

_Ding_

The doors opened again, letting Murdoc walk out of it, and start strolling towards his door. Once he opened it he sighed, not noticing the blue-haired man on his bed. He walked over next to the plants, unbuttoning his coat and shedding it off, tossing it next to them. He stepped on the heels of his boots, removing them and kicking them following the jacket. He figured he might as well doze off later in his pants and tank top.

He spun around, going to the pile of boxes in the other side of the room, reaching for a banana and peeling it. "Christ, haven't had one of you in a few days, mm?" before he could start eating the tasty treat a voice responded. "w-well that isn true muds! You had a banana awright!" 2D giggles, rolling onto his side, smiling like an idiot. Murdoc shrieked, dropping his banana and spinning around. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

2D sat up, looking over at Murdoc before grinning that wide grin again. "I-I jus thought we needed to talk…bout somfin…serious." He exaggerated the last part in a low voice, trying to impersonate a monster. He laughed again, throwing his arms up into the air and leaning forward, face-first into the mattress. His bum still in the air.

Murdoc groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead. "sonnoffa….augh…."

**BUUHUH! TWO DAYS IN A ROW!!!Sorry for the random ranting in this chapter. OH! And im sorry for the super sappy flashback! Its not my fault! As I was writing I was iming a friend, and they sent me a link to a song that I kept listening to over and over. So the mood in that bit matches the song a lot more. If you want to have a listen while you read~ :{D don't listen to it if you don't like sad, guitar stuff.**

**.com/watch?v=UQyhcmkQQeQ&playnext_from=TL&videos=qJpxHTqinrA**

**Thanks for your reviews guys. I enjoy reading them. **


	5. Hold me

2D giggled, waving his bum around while his face remained buried in the mattress. Murdoc stomped his foot, walking over to the singer and pushing his waist so he toppled over.

"WELL! Mista party poopah! You aren't fun when yer all ssssssssserious and grumpy, muds." Murdoc glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "You drank my liquor, didn you?" He tapped his foot, waiting for a reply, while 2D got on his knees, swaying his head back and forth a bit. "Hmmmm, d-define…drank." He was about to giggle again, before a very angry Murdoc Niccals lunged towards him, pressing his hands into the younger man's throat. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! Do you have any idea how 'ard it is to get alcohol when your living on THE FARTHEST LANDMASS AWAY FROM ANYWHERE?" No reply. Murdoc growled, bringing the singer closer to his face applying a bit more pressure to his neck. "ANSWER ME!"

2D did nothing. He stared into murdoc's un-matched eyes. His eyelids closed a bit, getting a light red tint sprawled across his face. The bassist took notice of this, loosening his grip on the singer's throat. 2D needed to talk to Murdoc, now, or never. Though with all the alcohol in his system, he couldn't think clearly. And deep down, inside of 2D's little brain, he knew he would regret it.

"Shit, face-ache, you must be really hammered." 2D curled his lips into a small smile, before bringing his hand up, cupping the bassist's cheek.

There was that feeling again. That same feeling Murdoc got when the singer first put his warm hand on his cheek. That feeling that made the bassist have a bottomless pit of coils in his stomach. All while 2D continued to stare, slowly taking in the bassist's facial features.

"What are you staring at, you bloke." 2D didn't respond again. This seemed to flicker some anger in the bassist. 2D shut his eyelids, quickly leaning in towards Murdoc and taking his lips. Murdoc's eyes grew wide, pushing himself off the singer trying to catch his breath. The singer giggled some more, falling backwards on the bed and clutching the sheets. The bassist furrowed his eyebrows, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Get out Stuart…" Stuart rolled onto his side, using as much upper arm strength he had to sit himself up. He threw his legs off the bed, slurring and mumbling as he did so. He stood up, and turned towards Murdoc.

"No! yew, listen here. I, have had a lot on m

"No! yew, listen here. I, have had a lot on mmind now….and I think is time you respect, er….resssspect, my opinion." As he was talking he wobbled over in front of the bassist, poking at the older man's chest with his index finger. "Now listen, First, yew get hammered and we nearly has sexual intercourssssse. Second, you go and get hammered AGAIN! And you try to nail me once more. NOW, I think that says something…"

Murdoc shook his head, thinking back to what 2D previously said. "Wait a minute, first? It was only one time…" 2D giggled, shaking his head back at the bassist before slowly sliding his arms around the bassist's neck, stepping closer and pressing his small frame against Murdoc.

Murdoc's whole body tensed, feeling the younger man's body pressed to his own is something he wasn't planning. 2D took notice to this, and gently rested his head on Murdoc's shoulder. He hiccupped, giggling afterwards. "Don be scared muds, iss okay if you dun want to talk…" He lifted his head a bit, leaning his lips against the bassist's neck. "I jus…need this."

2D quickly pulled himself off of the bassist, giggling and taking hold of one of his hands, pulling him towards the bed. Murdoc fidgeted a bit, scratching the back of his head and trying to pull away. Toooo late. The singer fell backwards onto the bed, pulling the bassist along, landing on top of him. 2D giggled.

The bassist coughed, trying to climb away until the singer crawled his thin arms around the bassist's neck, looking up at him with curled lips. "Kiss me muds." Murdoc looked down, trying to re-configure the situation he was in. "what's gotten into you dullard…" 2D licked his lips, fluttering his eyelids while starting to wrap his legs around the older man's waist.

"Cmooonnn Mudsie, jus pretend im one of those birds you took from our concerts, into the Winnie, and rrrrravaged." 2D pulled the man's head down; taking the lips he craved with force. Murdoc flailed his arms, trying to pull away from the singer, but stopped when he felt a soft wet surface brush against his lip.

2D grinned a bit wider, sliding his legs a bit higher up murdoc's body. Murdoc responded with a grunt, allowing the singer to quickly sneak his way inside the bassist's mouth. Murdoc tensed up, feeling every muscle in his body stiffen up as his mouth was being explored.

2D shivered, breaking the kiss and looking over to the window. It seemed to be windy outside, and the room's temperature dropped. He pouted, dropping his arms back down to his chest and wrapping them together. " Oh god, is, is really cold, in here….Muds, go fix it befo I turn into an icicle…" 2D giggled at the thought of himself being an icicle. "I'd be blueberry…mmm…sounds yummy, kinda like a cake.." Murdoc shook his head. _'Wooooaaahhh, this bloke was why the hell would I fix the window jus because your cold? I ain't your nanny…' _

He turned his attention back to the singer, about to climb off before something caught his attention. 2D's chest. Sure, the man was still fully clothed and not exposing much skin, but the shirts he always wore were pretty tight. Especially when you can see erect nipples through them.

Murdoc's spine tingled as he gulped. 2D took notice, and smirked again. He grabbed one of the bassist's hands, folding it around the hem of his shirt while pulling the shirt upwards. "Oh, Mudsie. If you really want to take off my top all you got to do is ask." 2D giggled again, snapping the bassist back into the situation. He flinched his hand away as if he got poked with a thumbtack. This made the singer angry. "Your so ridiculous m..muurr-murdoc! Really now, is it that hard to realize I…er..I.."

The bassist looked down at the singer from his fringe of hair, catching a hint of where the conversation might be leading. "What?" He asked with a stern voice. 2D let out a small gasp, getting a heavy blush on his face he shot his head to the side, burying it into his shoulder. Murdoc held his breath for a moment, wondering what might have set this young singer into a slight state of heat. He looked down, and saw that the hand he flinched away was thrown between his legs, dangerously close to the younger man's member. With every slight movement he would brush up against the singer's shaft.

He quickly pulled his arm away, looking down at the singer with furrowed brows. 2D wriggled under him, as everything became even harder to focus on. His body was heating up, and fast. He suddenly wasn't bothered by the breeze in the room, but instead bothered by his member being crushed by his tight pants.

2D reached down, unbuttoning his pants and wriggling them halfway down his legs. Before Murdoc slapped his hands away, forcing them to the side of the singer's body. 2D looked up at the man, pouting and leaving his eyelids half closed before his lips were ravaged by the older gentleman's.

Murdoc fully climbed on top of 2D, bringing their bodies closer, he pressed his groin into the singers, receiving a nice moan into the kiss. Murdoc grinned, using a hand to life the singers shirt and wiggle it off of him. Perfect. He lunged for the singer's neck, suckling the skin as his hand massaged and tweaked 2D's flat breast.

2D wiggles his hips against the singer, motioning for him to remove his pants. He listened, grabbing the waist of the pants and tugging them down, throwing them to the side of the bed before returning his attention back to the singer.

Oh the joy Murdoc felt at that moment. He has always wanted to do this sober, even if he couldn't muster up the strength before, he has now. His hands were working their ways to 2D's briefs before a thought quickly passed his mind.

'_Hold on a minute..The dullard IS drunk…'_ Very drunk indeed. He cupper the singer's hips and looked down at him, admiring the young man's features. "Sorry, D…not tonight." He held his hands were they were, watching as the singer's face twisted with disappointment. "Why not muds? So suddenly yer allowed to nearly fuck me twice, drunk no less, an an…ugh..please muds, I need you right now…"

Murdoc blinked. Twice? What was he talking about twice? Murdoc only tried to have sex with him once…right?

Murdoc used a hand to grip 2D's chin and force him to make eye contact. "Listen dent-head, for all I fucking know I only tried to fuck the shit out of you once, what's all this nonsense rubbish of it happening twice?" 2D quietly gasped, forcing his head away from Murdoc's grip and shuffled his weight to sit up. "You really dun rememba do you?" He laughed. "If you can-can't rememba..I'll force you too.."

2D got to his knees on the bed, grabbing Murdoc by the shoulders and forcing his body down onto the bed. Murdoc protested, throwing and missing punches left and right. 2D was surprisingly good at dodging when he was drunk. "Listen D, I don't think you would want to do this when you-" He was cut off by a kneading of his groin. Murdoc groaned, looking down to see the singer unzipping and unbuttoning the bassist's jeans.

Murdoc couldn't believe what was going on, he knew this would ruin something between them in the future, but Satan knows he didn't want it to end. The singer pulled down the hem of the pants and briefs far enough to expose the bassist's hard member. 2D giggled, poking at the head teasingly. "Well, now I knew I wasn goin to be the only one havin fun." Murdoc bit his bottom lips, using his elbows to support his upper body off the bed.

2D grinned, lightly grazing his lips on Murdoc's member, and then engulfing it in his mouth. Swirling his tongue. Murdoc groaned, reaching down and clutching a handful of the singer's hair, tugging at it. In reply, the singer went down a bit further on Murdoc's shaft, using his hand to stroke the skin that couldn't be reached by his mouth.

Murdoc lowered his hips, sinking into the bed so the singer could get a better grip of him. 2D then threw his arm down, removing his last remaining layer of clothing on his body. The briefs. Murdoc glanced down at him, growling at the seductive bluenette below him. He yanked on his hair harder, bringing his head up with a yelp. He held up two fingers in front of the singer's face. "Open. Now."

A bit confused, 2D opened his mouth only to be followed by Murdoc's fingers invading the wet cave. "Suck." The singer nodded and proceeded with licking the bassist's fingers, engulfing them in saliva. Oh what fun this was going to be.

_They were in kong studios. The day was dark, clouds surrounded the building as rain spat into the concrete. "W-wait I wasn't ready!" Noodle smiled widely, rapidly pressing a controller's buttons while the screen flashed bright colors. 'GAME OVER' 2D pouted, tossing the remote behind him and crossing his arms. "You're too good at this Noodle, you have way more practice than me!"_

_Noodle turned her head, reaching for the remote before handing it to russel. "It's not about Practice 2D-san. Do not worry, I know you will beat me someday." She smiled, re-focusing on her new match against Russel._

_2D smiled back, standing up and heading towards the door. Moments later he confronted a very worn-out Murdoc, groaning and fumbling for something in his pockets before letting out another grimace of pain and pinching his forehead._

_2D looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. Murdoc noticed, and snapped his head towards the singer. "What are you looking at, face-ache…" 2D shrugged. "You look like you might need a talk?" Murdoc scoffed at the idea. "Talk my arse. What I need are some pills. Got any pain poppers?" 2D nodded, motioning his head for Murdoc to follow him to his room. _

_When they arrived 2D was scavenging around his dressers for his pills. While, on the other hand, Murdoc was looking around the room. Seeing what stupid interests the bluenette might have. Lots of keyboards, and he meant LOTS. _

_The singer returned with 3 single pills sprawled across his palm. "'ere you go muds." Murdoc turned around, looking down at the pills and taking them, popping them into his mouth one at a time and dry swallowing them each. "mmm…thanks." 2D nodded. "'s No problem…" _

_]They stood there for a minute, awkwardly staring at the floor, occasionally sharing a cough or two. "Well, I better head back to the winne…" 2D sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah…" . No one moved an inch. They both stayed in their spots. Stealing glances from each other. 2D spoke up first. "Actually…wanna just stay an..talk?" Murdoc looked up, pondering at the thought. _

The singer threw his head back, releasing a moan as he clutched the bed sheets and bucked his hips with every thrust Murdoc made. Murdoc gripped the singer's thighs, grunting and digging his pelvis deeper into the younger man with every blow. "Fuck..D…So tight…" He shifted his legs, grabbing the singer's ankle and throwing it over his shoulder, aiming for the prostate yet again.

2D tossed his head back and forth. He's never felt so much ecstasy and euphoria before, he loved it, he craved more, and he was going to get more. 2D motioned for Murdoc to stop, before tackling the bassist down and invading his mouth with his tongue. Murdoc grinned, pulling the singer on top of his lap before re-positioning himself at the singer's opening.

2D broke the kiss, and fumbled with his positioning before easing himself to sit downwards. He gasped, grabbing onto Murdoc's waist for balance before lifting himself up again.

_The two have been laughing, sharing memories of past concerts and sharing ideas of future ones. 2D looked at the clock, sighing before getting up and scratching the back of his head again. "'s getting pretty late muds…'m not sure if waking up late tomorrow is such a good idea.." Murdoc grumbled, fumbling with a lighter in his hands before coughing, muttering something under his breath. 2D tilted his head to the side. "Wot?" Murdoc sighed, saying it a little louder. "Ws wnnrn f I cn slp hre tngt…" 2D blinked again, moving his head to the side and moving his hair away from his ear. "Once more muds?" Murdoc growled."Can I just crash in here tonight?" _

_2D got a light blush, holding his arms behind his back and starring at the floor. "I-I don see what's wrong with it...sure." Truth is the bluenette was in love with the bassist. Ever since he first woke up from his coma. Murdoc smirked, throwing off his shirt and jumping on top of the bed, claiming most of the space. 2D smiled, walking over to the corner of his rooms to get his pajamas. _

"_Ya know, I always thought you would be more of the tidy type when it came to your room…guess I was wrong, eh dullard?" 2D looked back over his shoulder, grinning a stupid gap-toothed smile before giggling. "Really? I was always a bit ova protective ova my stuff." 2D un-buckled his belt, letting it fall to the ground before he unbuttoned his jeans. Murdoc stared at him for a moment, shaking his head and starring off into another corner of the room trying to avoid the sight. "Er, yeah. I always thought you would be a neat freak, someone who worries about were their shit is." The singer pulled his pants to the ground, bending over in the process and allowing his brief's fabric to show off that cute round bum of his." And er, you know…" Murdoc glanced over again, watching the two globes move from left to right as 2D soon covered them with pajama bottoms. "yeah, I see how you can get that idea'r of me. But I aint that type." 2D flipped around, returning to the bed before eyeing around it seeing where there might be room for him to fit. _

_Murdoc chuckled, seeing as he won the contest of 'who gets the bed'. Much to his surprise 2D slowly climbed into the bed, finding a small empty space for his legs and stretching his arms outwards and around the bassist's neck. Murdoc froze, peering over at the singer and nudging him with his hand. "erm..what do you think your doin, dent-head.." no reply. Only soft, even breaths indicating that he had fallen asleep. Murdoc sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep afterwards as well._

The bassist looked down at the bluenette's shag of hair as the singer cuddled up to the bassist. He winced a bit, tensing up in the bassist's arms. "What?" the singer looked up, grinning stupidly as he brought his hand up to cup the bassist's cheek. "'s nothing muds, just a small hang-over..."

He puckered his lips, waiting for the bassist to accept his request for a kiss. Murdoc sighed, looking down for a split second before slowly leaning in to the kiss. 2D broke the kiss, looking up into the bassist's fringe before laying back down on the older man's torso. Minute's later exhaustion wore over them as they started to fade out, falling asleep. Murdoc closed his eyes, shuffling his posture a bit before sighing.

"I love you muds…"

Bam…there it was.


End file.
